Finding Family
by QueenoftheBlackPearl
Summary: What if Naruto had an older sister. What if she came back. Sorry bad at summaries. Please read and review. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1 Go back Katani, Go Back

Hey guys, this is the Queen of the Black Pearl. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. Now on to the story.

Finding Family

Chapter 1: Go Back Katani, Go Back.

_(Dream)_

"_Look Katani, this is your baby brother."_

"_Mommy, may I please hold him?"_

"_Yes Katani, you may. Be careful though."_

_The woman looked at the man standing beside her._

"_His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," said the fourth. Then all of a sudden a masked ninja runs into the room._

"_Sir! Sir, the Kyuubi. He is at the gates and killing the ninjas! We need your help!"_

_I'll be there! Keep up the defense hurry!" said the fourth._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Katani, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can out of here and never look back. I love you my daughter. Now go!"_

_The young girl flees from the building just as the Kyuubi attacked it._

_(End dream) _

A woman in her early twenties suddenly jolts awake.

"Man, Katani you really need to stop having those dreams." A young man in his twenties, wearing a black and red jump suit appears. "Hey Katani, when will you go back to your old village? You know, you need to see if your family really died or if..."

Katani cut him off, "No they died. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because, um because I just do OK!"

"You still need to go back."

"I'm a dark ninja now. They wouldn't let me in anyways."

"You're only half dark. You can still go back and see."

"Kiten, when will you ever leave me alone about this?"

Kiten went over, hugged Katani, and whispered, "Never and you know that."

"Fine I'll go back."

"I finally win!"

"Only if you go with me."

"D'oh. Hey it might be fun, and we could probably get some information on Ochimaru. That dirty, good for nothin' snake." Kiten seethed.

"Let me take a shower and pack. We leave in an hour."

"Hell yeah! I'll be waiting for you at the gates."


	2. Chapter 2 Going Back Pt 1

Hey this is chapter 2 coming at you. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Going Back

Katani walked out of her yard and headed to the gates of the Silver Moon.

_(Flashback)_

_A young Katani is running and bumps into a fairly large man._

"_Hey little one, why are you running?"_

"_I lost my home and my family."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because of a giant fox demon named Kyuubi! He took my family."_

"_You can stay with me."_

"_Really?" said Katani with tears streaming down her face with her eyes glistening. _

"_Yes. I too have lost my family."_

"_How?" asked Katani_

"_I lost them both during child birth."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Come on kid. By the way my name is Dorian. What's yours?"_

"_My name is Uzumaki. Uzumaki Katani."_

_(End flashback)_

"Katani!"

"Yes, Dorian"

"Remember that you have a home here. I understand that you need to go back, but you are always welcome to the village hidden by the Silver Moon."

"Thanks Dorian. I'll send you word of my travels. Promise."

Katani suddenly ran back to Dorian and hugged him. "I'll miss this place, but I'll be back soon ok."

Kiten notices Katani walking up to the gate, wearing a black leather corset with black leather pants. She had a strip of leather on her upper left arm that held her kunai. She had her black boots that had buckles on the side. She usually kept a pair of Sais there. Her heel of her boot was pointed and quite deadly, especially when she uses the assassins' drill kick. Kiten also noticed that her pale blonde hair was tied up and in a braid. Her electric blue eyes held an unknown excitement that no one would know.

"Hey Kiten, you ready?"

"I've been waitin' for the day you went back for a long time."

"Quit blabbering and let's go."

Katani started walking away again when Kiten was trying to catch up.

"You ready to go now?" asked Katani

"Hell yeah"

"Then let's get our asses in gear and go"

"Now that's the Katani I know." With that Katani and Kiten started running to Konohagakure to see it and put her mind at ease.


	3. Chapter 3 Going Back Pt 2

Next chapter Hope you enjoy it.

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 3: Going back part 2

Kiten and Katani ran till about noon to stop and rest. They had fish and some rice for lunch. After about thirty minuets of resting they decide to start again. After about 5 minuets of running they heard a loud, obnoxious shout. Katani used her power of astro- projection to check it out.

"Naruto you better get back over here! We need to find Sasuke and finish training together."

"Leave me alone Sakura."

"No, I know you're frustrated, but we need to go back to Konoha. Why are you even outside of the gates?"

"Because Sakura," Naruto said calmly and then yelled, "I wanted to be alone!" Sakura stepped back shocked. Naruto never had yelled at her or even told her to leave him alone. This was getting out of hand.

"Kakashi- sensei, Naruto is acting mean. He's never like that."

"I know," said a man with spiked hair and a masked face that covered everything but one of his eyes, "I don't know why he is acting like this, but let us leave him alone for now." They watched Naruto leave while Katani returned to herself.

"There is a ninja wondering out here alone Kiten. In about 2 minutes he will be here. Let's wait for him."

Kiten and Katani jumped into the trees and about 1 minute later he was there. Kiten saw Katani slowly release part of her chakra so that Naruto could sense it. Naruto took the bait.

"Hey, whose there? Show yourself now," Naruto yelled.

"My, my what a brave little boy," said Katani

"Who are you?"

"My, my. Aren't you being rude," said Kiten as he leaned against a tree. He then added, "The question is not who we are, but who you are."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be Hokage one day, believe it!"

Katani butted in, "Did you say Uzumaki? You can't be an Uzumaki. They died during when the Kyuubi attacked."

Naruto then asked, "You knew my family? What were they like? How do you know about them? Were they really powerful? How do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Kiten said, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Kiten Heroshiro. She will introduce herself when the time is right."

"Correct, however you need to call me by something."

Kiten jumped in, "He can call you what I call you, Shadow."

"That will be fine for now. You can call me Shadow, until I am ready to tell you my name."

"Cool. Let's get you two into a hotel and you can tell all you know about the Uzumaki.


	4. Chapter 4 Hi Old Friends

My kind sister has reminded me that I have not put a disclaimer on my stories.

I apologize for my forgetfulness.

So here is my disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto or any of their characters. I got the name Katani from Mortal Kombat. Kiten is mine though. MUHAAHAAHAAHAA. Now on to the story.

Chapter 4: Hi old friends.

After Katani, Kiten, and Naruto made their introductions, they made their way into the city. Naruto then said, "Hey Shadow I think that since you are a ninja and all that you might need to see the Hokage, don't you?"

"Why thank you Naruto for reminding me. I do have business with the new Hokage. Kiten are you going with or are you going with Naruto to go get us all something to eat?"

"Um, I think I'll go with Naruto. I'll be sure and get you what you want."

With that said Kiten went with Naruto to get something to eat while Katani sped off to the Hokage's office.

When Katani got to the Hokage's office, she was surprised to see Tsunade sitting in the chair, drinking her favorite sake, and rubbing her head as if to get rid of her headache.

"It's been a few years Tsunade."

"Shadow! My god you scared me! Well let me look at you. What brings you all the way from Silver Moon?"

"The possibility that some of my family is still alive, Kiten told me that I should at least come back to see how the village recovered."

"I remember you saying that you used to live here, but that was 16 years ago."

"Yeah, I know. The city looks really good."

"Did you know that the Kyuubi is being hunted after?"

"I thought that he died or something."

"He was sealed. Now, Ochimaru is after him for that power, he even attacked one of the students."

"You know, Tsunade, it would be helpful if you told me where the vessel is."

"His name is Uzumaki, Naruto. You'll be able to find him easily."

"I believe Kiten and I have already met him."

"Oh, really."

"Right now he is guiding Kiten to get us food."

"I'll set up a room in one of our finest hotels for your stay."

"Thank you Tsunade. I wonder if any of my old friends would remember me, or if I could remember them."

"I bet you if you would tell me your name I could probably look in the records and..."

"You know better than that. I still don't want to tell you my name and two it's a secret, however you have been drinking enough sake. How about some stronger stuff?"

"You got that on you! May I please have some?

"Of course," Katani gasped, "What kind of friend would I be?"

Tsunade pulled out a second glass and they talked for little longer.

"Well I got to go. I'm sure you have some Hokage business to deal with."

"Yes I do. It's such a pain in my ass you know."

"I know. I'll see you around," said Katani. Tsunade blinked and Katani was gone.

"How she got that fast I don't even know. Look at this she left her whiskey here. Hee hee. Here's a note too."

"_**My dear Tsunade, you need this more than I do."**_

"Thanks Shadow."

On the head of the fourth Katani stood there, breathing in the breeze with her eyes closed and head tilted toward the sky. "Well father I have found my brother. Now, what do I do? Where should I start? How do I tell him about you?"

"You could start with your real name. Tell him that you're an Uzumaki too." Kiten said.

"Yeah I think he has the right to know, but I think I need to find his teacher first and tell him that I will train Naruto from here on out."

"You are going to teach Naruto? I can't believe it."

"Believe it. He needs to learn and this place is holding him back."

"He also needs someone else to tell him, besides Iruka, that he is wanted. He needs a family," said Kiten.

Then Katani saw Jiriaya talking to Naruto. "What is that perv doing?"

"Looks like he is talking to Naruto."

"He is influencing Naruto, grrr. I can't believe this."

Katani jumped off of the monument and landed right behind Jiriaya, without him sensing it either.

"What's going on Jiriaya?" Jiriaya froze and slowly turned to face Katani.

"Hey Shadow! What's going on? I thought you got eaten by my toad."

"I did, but I killed it. Threw the remains to my hounds."

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah and my hounds are hungry." All of a sudden 3 hell hounds appeared behind her.

Naruto walked up to one of the hounds and petted it on the head. They started to play with Naruto. Naruto started laughing and kept playing with them. "They ain't mean at all. They are fun to play with." Katani smiled and said, "Usually they aren't. They are nice to those who don't mind them being what they are."

"What are they?"

"They are called Hell Hounds."

"Wow and you summoned these without doing a seal or anything!"

"Let's eat first so we can go find Kakashi and tell him that you are going to train Naruto." Kiten interrupted

Naruto jumped up in excitement. "Are you really going to train me?"

"Of course, I can tell you about the Uzumaki's and train you in their way and get you stronger, after all your father was the Fourth."

"My Father was the fourth? How do you know that? Can you even prove it?"

"Yes your father was the fourth, I know it because I just do, and I can prove it, after we eat."

They sat down to eat and then Tsunade came up to them. "Here is the key to your room and enjoy your stay. Thank you, Shadow."

"You're welcome and join us."

"Later. Kiten, Jiriaya, Naruto. Nice to see all of you, but I must be on my way."

I think this is a good place to stop. Please review. I promise to update soon. 


	5. Chapter 5 Prove it

Hey I'm back. Welcome to Chapter 5

**Katani: Don't forget the disclaimer this time.**

Ok. **Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto. I got the name for Katani from Mortal Kombat. Kiten is mine. **Time to get on to the story.

Chapter 5: Prove it

_Summary: Katani has offered to train Naruto. She told Naruto who his father was and now they are sitting down to eat. _

"Alright we got ramen, salad, sandwiches, and desert," said Kiten.

"Ok, give me a little of everything," said Katani.

"I just want ramen and some desert."

"You know Naruto you really need to eat something besides ramen," replied Jiriaya.

"I am," Naruto whined, "I'm having a desert too."

"Naruto, I know that I probably have no right, but as your future trainer you will start eating healthier. The healthier you eat the stronger you get," said Katani.

"Really, I want a salad too then," said Naruto.

"How did you do that? Naruto just blows off the rest of us and eats ramen only," said Jiriaya.

"So that is why you whine so much, huh Naruto. You usually get what you want don't you," said Kiten, "Otherwise you whine or complain, don't you."

"I don't have everything that I want."

"I know, Naruto, nobody can have all that they want. Naruto come with me after you are done eating. Finish quickly."

"Ok, Shadow."

"Kiten, bring Tsunade and Jiriaya to our hotel room in about half an hour."

"Ok Shadow."

"I'm done, Shadow. Can we leave?"

"Yes. Follow me." They ran to the place where the Fourth lived. "This is where you would have lived if the Kyuubi hadn't attacked us the night you were born."

"Shadow, what do you mean by us?"

"My real name is Katani. Uzumaki Katani. I was there when you were born. Father told me to run and get out of Konohagakure when the Kyuubi attacked."

"You are my sister?! Prove it!"

"That is why we are here," said Katani, "Walk with me."

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Katani come here please."**_

"_**Yes Father."**_

"_**I want you to remember this always. If you are ever separated from us remember you can always prove that you are an Uzumaki."**_

"_**How father."**_

"_**I'm getting to that Katani. Look at my palm Katani and then at yours."**_

"_**Father, you have a white fox on yours. I have a black and white… dragon. What does that mean?"**_

"**_It means that you have, potentially, a great power within you. You have both dark and light powers. This is a great advantage toward any enemy. Remember Katani that your brother will have a mark on his hand to signal that he is apart of this family. This box, Katani, holds all records for our family. Records for at least 300 years, records of family jutsus, even our death records. It is all immediately recorded by a recording jutsu."_**

"_**Father is our birth records in here too."**_

"_**Yes Katani. Opening Jutsu!"**_

**_Name: Uzumaki Katani Month: June Day: 2 Year: 1500_**

"_**This is my birth certificate."**_

"_**Yes Katani it is, your brother will have a birth certificate in here in a few days. Your mother is about to give birth."**_

"_**Father, what are you going to name him?"**_

"_**I don't know yet."**_

"_**Father, I had one of those visions. The Kyuubi attacked when my brother was born. Be wary father."**_

"_**I see you have one of the Uzumaki gifts. The ability to see future, your grandfather had the same exact gift and won many battles with it."**_

"_**I am sure father that you have some Hokage business to finish up. I am going to train."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Naruto our father was a very strong and wise man. Our birth certificates are in the library, this way. He started training me when I was 5 years old. He taught me the ins and outs of being the future leader of his house. Although I didn't know what exactly the plans father had for you, I knew he had plans to make you stronger then the Hyuugas and that you, I think, were going to be affianced to the future leader."

"What does affianced mean?"

"Affiance means that Hinata Hyuuga is your intended." 'Oh boy he still looks confused. Maybe this would work' "Your future wife. It has already been planned; as soon as you turned 18 you were going to marry her. I remember when Hyuuga Toba had agreed to this, Hinata's father threw a fit. Back then Hinata's father was an asshole. I don't know about now, but I remember what he said to me. He said I was nothing but a spoiled brat who didn't know anything and that I would easily be defeated in battle. I highly doubt he would remember me now. Here it is my proof. Father said this contained records of us for about 300 years." Katani took the box and then shouted, "Opening Jutsu," the box opened and she shuffled through it and there it was. "Here it is your birth certificate, complete with our family seal."

"Hey you haven't proved that you are my sister yet."

"Here is mine."

"Wow you really are my sister," Naruto ran up and hugged Katani, "I have a family now!" Katani froze and then slowly patted Naruto on the back.

"I know little brother. I thought all my family had died, if I had known then I would've come back sooner. I'm sorry. I should have come back sooner. We probably need to talk to Tsunade-sama and tell her the news. I also think that we need to talk to Kakashi before the day ends too. Let's go."

After about ten minutes of searching, Naruto and Katani ran into Sakura. "Naruto I've been looking all over for you! We need to go train so that we can find Sasuke."

"Sakura, where is Kakashi?" asked Katani.

"I don't have to talk to you. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Katani Uzumaki, daughter of the fourth. Now tell me where Kakashi is."

"Katani it has been awhile. I thought you had died when the Kyuubi attacked or somethin'," said Kakashi.

"It has been. I need to talk to you about Naruto."

"Anything for an old friend."

"You new Kakashi- sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We went to ninja school together with Iruka, Gai, and a few others."

"Well Kakashi, I am stealing your student. I am taking the responsibility of training Naruto."

"Have you talked to the Hokage about this? She probably won't agree."

"I and Tsunade have a deep understanding of each other."

"Very well I won't stand in your way. You probably can teach him better than me anyways."

"Come Naruto, we must go to the hotel room."

"Ok." They sped off to the hotel room and were greeted by Jiriaya, Tsunade, and Kiten.

"Tsunade, Jiriaya I think that it is time that I told you who I am."

"Ok. Who are you?"

"My real name is Uzumaki Katani. I am the oldest daughter of the fourth of this village."

Ok this is a good place to stop. Please review


End file.
